


Second Degree

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e22 Commencement, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Amy asks another question. (post-ep forCommencement)





	Second Degree

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Second Degree   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Pairing: Donna/Amy   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: Amy asks another question. (post-ep for 'Commencement')   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**Second Degree by Michelle K.**

"I said--"

"I know what you said." Donna closes the tiny book and turns around, meeting Amy's gaze. "I'm not." She moves back, slides into her seat. "I was when I first met him. But...it just faded, you know? Now, he's my friend."

Amy's surprised that Donna's so calm, so even, that she's not defensive, and not inquiring about Amy's feelings for Josh. Amy's even more surprised that she believes her. "So there's a statue of limitations on infatuation?"

"Haven't you found that to be the case?" 

"Yeah."

She smiles. "So, can we talk about something other than Josh?" 

"Sure." Amy hesitates. "Are you in love with me?"

Donna's eyes go wide. Amy doesn't know what it is about the question that disorients her, but she has her suspicions -- and she's sure she doesn't want an answer. 

"Forget about it," Amy says, telling herself: this has never been about love anyway. It's always just been fucking. 

"Amy," Donna begins.

"I said forget about it," she says as she stands.

Her visage looks pained for a moment. "You don't have to go."

"I wasn't going to." She leans forward and kisses her.

They end up on the floor, clothes askew and makeup smudged, because all they are is this. 

Nothing more.

But still, Amy wants something else. And when she slips her hand between the other's legs, she pretends Donna's gasp of "Yes" is the answer to her second question.

END


End file.
